


Stuck With Him

by pajama_cats



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Ezekiel tries to confess to Tao.
Relationships: Ezekiel | Amer Souleyman/Tao
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Stuck With Him

Earth sucks.

Nothing much has changed from the time he was a kid up until now. It's pretty much a wasteland, minus the few places that somehow survived the constant meteor showers.

But it's manageable.

If it wasn't he'd be nothing but skin and bones, not having the energy to do hoverboard tricks that don't really impress Tao even if he always watches.

He figured right now Tao would be inside the little shack they called home tinkering with the latest beat up laptop he found for him.

Ezekiel never minds Tao watching him, lately though its been hard to focus. By some god given miracle he hasn't fallen off his board yet just because he's felt unnecessarily warm around him.

It's nearly the same feeling he used to have with Carole, but different. Each day only proved as much and made things a little bit unbearable for him.

It should be easy to confess, then again how the hell do you do that with someone who doesn't get the concept of emotions? 

It's a more challenging task than living on Earth that's for sure.

"You've been frequently increasing the amount of time spent outdoors lately." Tao says the second he skates on over to him as if he's been waiting ten whole minutes just to tell him that.

Knowing Tao that's probably true.

"Isn't that a good thing? I found you that laptop yesterday because of that, didn't I?"

God knows he had to hear one to many articles from Tao about how it was great exercise for them when they were first traveling Earth.

"The gesture is appreciated, but I don't want you to overexert yourself." 

Translation: _I'm worried._

"There's also a topic in which I'd like to approach."

After what followed to be a long moment of silence Ezekiel let out a sigh, giving Tao the most tired look that he's sure Tao is far familiar with by now.

"Get on with it, what's up?"

"Your behavior around me has changed from when we met to now," Which really was them bickering to being friends to Ezekiel getting more than a crush on him. "And right now you look very flustered—"

"I'm _not_ flustered." Ezekiel interrupts, completely and very much indeed flustered. 

"—Not to mention you are usually.. Comfortable despite the atmosphere," The word he was looking for was chill, but Ezekiel's learned the hard way when it comes to Tao and slang. "Has something changed between us for your abnormal behavior?"

God this was the _last_ conversation he wanted to have with Tao. It probably would have been best if he made a new song and confessed that way, but not knowing if Tao would actually get it or not stopped him from doing so. 

"You didn't do anything wrong," Ezekiel clears up; voice softer than it usually is. He can't help it with how lost Tao looks. Well, as lost as Tao can look with the world's best poker face. "It's just stuff I have to sort out."

Tao remains in the same spot, unmoving, face unreadable (what else is new?) and somehow able to stand under the sun in all black without breaking into a sweat.

"Please elaborate."

Shit okay, _no._ It wasn't even a month ago Ezekiel had to explain what being happy felt like to him there's no way in hell he could manage a feelings talk with him again.

"It's emotional shit, nothing you'd be interested in." 

Tao tucks a loose strand of hair behind his ear, blinks once and finally says, "I wouldn't have brought up the subject if I weren't interested."

Ezekiel can feel the heat rush to his face, _too warm_ is how he's feeling once again but now he's reached the inevitable subject.

Maybe he should have just made a song instead. 

"I like you." Ezekiel says it as if it's the most troublesome thing to even breathe on this God forsaken wasteland of a planet. But at the same time it's a weight off his shoulders, despite the heat that burns from the tips of ears down to his neck. 

At least he bit the bullet.

"The feeling is mutual. Your presence as a companion is pleasant."

Welp. Okay. He'd be baffled if he didn't expect as much.

"No— that's not that what I meant," Ezekiel sighs, something he does at least twenty times a day. "I like- _like_ you."

What was he twelve? 

".. I enjoy our companionship as well." He doesn't like the way Tao slowed his words as if he were explaining this to a three year old. He especially doesn't like feeling like a major dumbass either.

They're both hopeless and Ezekiel's accepted this fact by now.

_"No,"_ Ezekiel stresses. "I _love_ you, asshole." Wow, wasn't he romantic. 

If he wasn't blunt before then things were sure as hell clear now. 

He can't stand the silence that follows. Each second is more anxious than the one before. Tao's blank expression isn't helping matters either, but it was the same frozen look he had anytime he needed to process something.

Ezekiel can't speak robot so he's a little lost as well.

"Oh." Soft and short, a little breathless too, but if it weren't for the fact that Tao, the equivalent of a human AI, was _blushing_ then Ezekiel would have left after that.

"Is that it? Oh?" Ezekiel can't even be mad. In fact it's the laughter filled with disbelief that keeps him there, keeps him waiting. 

He's got all the time in the world to wait for Tao.

"I will admit my heart rate increases anytime you're within my eyesight," Tao adjusts his glasses as if for emphasis. "And I get unusually anxious when you go off doing something completely idiotic."

_"Wow,_ what a charmer you are—"

"I'd like to experience this newfound emotion, and I believe the feeling is mutual."

_Oh._

"So, you wanna date then?" Because if he didn't ask he'd be up all night trying to figure out if he translated correctly, and _this_ wasn't a topic he was too eager to bring up again for the sake of his pride.

Plus Tao would give him the, 'I can't believe you're asking me that' look that he's not necessarily fond of.

"Yes?"

"You don't have to sound so unsure about it." Ezekiel snorts.

"If that's the correct term for being together then yes. I accept."

It's not the world's most romantic confession, and it's also probably the best he's gonna get from Tao. But he doesn't mind.

He didn't mind when Tao walked into his life and he certainly didn't mind when Tao decided to tag along with him. Like a lost puppy, but not quite.

"We're boyfriends now," Ezekiel speaks it into existence because even he still can't believe it. Tao for once genuinely seems happy (as happy as he can actually get) and gives him one of those small smiles he's come to love. "How about we kick back? You wanna experience cuddling?"

The longer Tao remains silent the more embarrassed and dumb he feels for asking, but to his surprise Tao is the one taking him by the hand and leading them back into their small home.

"As long as I can understand the appeal to it and it proves not to be a waste of time."

Translation: _I'd like that._

**Author's Note:**

> The most frustrating and embarrassing thing in the world is trying to confess to someone who is almost quite literally like a robot, but oh yes I definitely had to write it, bless my friend (asmallnerd) for the concept 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
